The inventive concept relates to a magnetic device, and more particularly, to a magnetic device that includes a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) having a perpendicular magnetic anisotropy (PMA).
Much research has been conducted into electronic devices that use a magnetic resistance property of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). In particular, since a highly integrated magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device has a finely sized MTJ cell, a spin transfer torque (STT)-MRAM has been spotlighted because current is directly applied to the MTJ cell, which induces a magnetization inversion and stores information by a physical phenomenon of STT. A highly integrated STT-MRAM device provides fast switching and a low-current operation, yet needs to have a sufficient level of perpendicular magnetic anisotropy (PMA) in a magnetic layer that includes the MTJ structure.